My MVP Valentine: One more shot
by dracoprincess
Summary: It's a My MVP Valentine fanfiction or story. It revolves around Barbie, Gao Xing and DJ's growing relationship with each other. It includes how 'love' gets in the picture. Curious? R&R. This taiwanese show is loosely based on Slam Dunk
1. The Camping Trip

_Chapter 1_

_I wasn't sure where to put this because the TV shows section doesn't have My MVP Valentine listed on it. This fanfic is the request of my friend, __**Christal**__(you're probably reading it by now.._:_P). It's my first one by the way so go easy on me.. The story is set right after the departure of Taizi and Chenfeng.. This story will focus on __**Dj, Gaoxing and Barbie**__ mostly._

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own any of the characters. But I made up some names when it's necessary so technically, I own the made-up ones._

* * *

It was another typical day for Fang Yi Xue, otherwise known as Barbie. She was busy looking around Tai Zi's old house. It had been weeks since he left to pursue his destiny as a businessman and things hadn't been the same eversince then. Duan Chenfeng had also left at that same date, heading for America and leaving a depressed Xiaoxi behind. That day had proven to be a truly sad one indeed for everyone.

"10 am sharp. Infront of Qisui. Be There." Barbie mumbled as she read a message in her handphone. It was from Killer, he's been trying to lighten up everyone's mood these past few days by talking about this place he knew of. For some reason, he actually convinced everyone to tag along, well, everyone but Xiaoxi that is. Barbie looked down on her pink watch and was shocked to see that it was already thirty minutes past nine. She dropped her handphone in shock and quickly runs towards her room.

"I haven't even packed yet! Dao Chen! Where are my bags?!" she frantically asks one of the butlers.

"Should I fetch them for you, Miss Barbie?"

"Yes, Please!" Barbie said, almost shouting in haste. She then continued to run towards the hallway and into her room. "I'll be in my room! Do not disturb me until I get out"

"Understood." The butler said, shaking his head. Just then, he heard a ringing sound. He looked down to see Barbie's handphone on the floor and picks it up. Someone named 'DJ' was calling her. Dao Chen was about to go knock on Barbie's door but she did say she didn't want any disturbances so he quickly places the phone in his pocket and rushes off to get her bags.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get through?!" Gao Xing exclaimed as he shook DJ's shoulders. "That pink lamp shade! We're supposed to meet here by 10 am! Look at the time!" he said as he pointed at DJ's wristwatch.

"Hey, let go of me, dude!" DJ said as he yanked his hand back and pushed Gao Xing. "I've tried a lot of times but she still hasn't answered any of my calls!"

"Then try again!" Gao Xing said furiously as he stepped forward to push DJ back.

"Hey! This isn't the time for a fight!" Black Bear said, stepping in between the two boys and holding them back as they attempted to hit each other. "Gao Xing, back off! DJ, get a hold of yourself!" he shouted so fiercely that both stopped immediately and walked away from the group in opposite directions.

_And I thought that guy has already changed. Argh. _DJ thought as he tried to call Barbie once again.

_That runt better watch it. I'll gladly hit him next time. _Gao Xing told himself as he idly sat down on one of the steps in the stairway.

_Where is she? _Both boys thought at the same time.

"Hey guys, isn't that Iceman?" Frog said, pointing at a group of people who were walking towards them. "Huh? Angel and Shao Wei are with him too!" Everyone soon turned their attention to Iceman and his companions, they were all shocked.

"Good morning." Iceman said. Shao Wei and Angel followed by nodding and giving everyone smiles.

"You're here." Killer said, suddenly stepping infront of Iceman. He greeted the three then turned to the rest of the Qisui people. "I invited them. The more the merrier, right?" Everyone gave each other clueless looks but then decided that Killer was right. They all nodded and took turns to greet Shao Wei, Angel and Iceman.

"Now, we just need to wait fo— Xiaoxi! Is that you?!" Killer exclaimed as he ran pass Iceman to meet Xiaoxi. "You said you couldn't come!"

"So are you saying you don't want me to come along , huh Killer?" Xiaoxi teased.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way! I was just surprised! What made you change your mind?"

"A friend of mine convinced me to." Xiaoxi said, looking over Killer's shoulder and smiling at the guy behind him.. Iceman. He returned her smile after he met her gaze. Everyone was sort of puzzled as to why these two suddenly became well acquainted but then they totally forgot about it after hearing very frantic screams from a girl who was desperately trying to ride a bright pink bike towards them.

"Is that.. Barbie?" Killer asked, tilting his head over one side.

"Apparently it is." Gao Xing said, "That idiot."

"HHHHHHHEEELLLLLLPPPP!" Barbie screamed. Unfortunately for her, the road was going downhill this time and it made the bike run faster than usual. Obviously, Barbie forgot about the existence of brakes so there was a very unlikely chance that the bike would stop by her screaming. She was speeding towards them and everyone ran for cover.

"Run away, guys!" Frog exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air. Everyone was quick to comply. Well, everyone except..

"Stupid girl." Gao Xing said, holding the bike's handle bar. He apparently stopped the bike to everyone's surprise. "What the hell do you think you were doing, huh?" he bent to level his face with Barbie's as he spoke, "Even your bike is pink, well what do you know." He added sarcastically. Barbie didn't say anything against him to his surprise, she looked pretty shaken up too. "Hey pink lamp shade, are you—"

"Barbie! Are you, ok?" DJ asked, rushing towards the two. Gao Xing grunted and walked away.

"Great rescue, Gao Xing!" Killer teased.

"Yeah! You saved her there." Xiaoxi added.

Barbie slowly got off her bike with DJ's help. She gazed at Gao Xing who was slowly walking away from her and called out, "Gao Xing!"

"Huh?" Gao Xing stop in his tracks and turned.

"Thanks." She shyly mumbled.

"What?" Gao Xing asked, purposely pretending that he didn't hear her.

"I said, THANKS!" Barbie shouted and then smiled.

"Whatever."

"Hmph! You're so mean!"

Gao Xing shook his head and continued walking.

"Hey, are you sure you're not hurt?" DJ asked as he looked into Barbie's eyes with great concern. "Yeah, I am. Thanks." Barbie gave DJ a smile and suddenly blushed when he took her hand. "Where is your stuff?" he asked. "Oh, I had them brought here by Dao Chen. He'll follow us so there's nothing to worry about."

DJ smiled and nodded, "Let's go join the others then."

_

* * *

How was it:D that's the first chapter for you.. Wait until the next one.. R&R._

**-Jemm**


	2. In The Bus

_Chapter 2_

_Ok ok. Next chap is up.. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. But I made up some names when it's necessary so technically, I own the made-up ones._

* * *

"So why did you decide to ride that bike? You could've just got in the car with your butler, right?" DJ asked Barbie. 

"Huh? Oh, no reason. I just feel like it." Barbie grinned as she remembered the last time she had a conversation with Tai Zi. It was his last school day at Qisui and they decided to go to school riding his bike:

"I'll really miss riding to school with you, William." Barbie says as she tightens her grip on Tai Zi's waist. "Will you miss it too?"

"Ofcourse, I will." Tai Zi replies. "How about I help you learn how to ride? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes, ofcourse!"

"And I'll get you a pink bicycle as my parting present."

"Thanks, William."

_William wanted me to learn how to ride a bike. I was always afraid to but then again, he always helps me a lot. I thought that maybe I wouldn't miss him too much if I learned how to ride myself. _Barbie thought as she cheerfully walked towards the others. _I wonder how he's doing now though._

After a while, a small white bus arrived infront of Qisui. Everyone hurried in and made themselves comfortable. Barbie took her place in the front row with DJ, at their right were Shao Wei and Angel and behind them were Black Bear and Frog.

"Can I take this seat?" Iceman asked Xiaoxi as he walked pass Angel and Shao Wei who were busy laughing. He had decided not to intrude with whatever's been going on between these two but he surely won't stop keeping a close watch over his baby sister.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Xiaoxi said.

Iceman nodded and sat down right away. He then turned his attention to the two who were conversing infront of him.

"You like playing the cello, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe you could play for me sometime, huh?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Iceman shook his head as he continued to eavesdrop on their conversation._ That Shao Wei isn't up to no good, I hope._

"So where are we headed, Killer?" Xiaoxi asked as she looked back at Killer who was conveniently lying down on his seat.

"You'll see." Killer flashed his signature grin while putting his two thumbs up.

"Ow, no fair! You should atleast tell us!"

"It would spoil the fun, Xiaoxi. Besides, you're the only one worrying about it." Killer said, winking. He gestured Xiaoxi to look around. Everyone seemed to be occupied alright. DJ and Barbie were busy listening to some music with DJ's headphones, Shao Wei and Angel were chattering away while Iceman sat on the edge of his seat while listening to them, Frog and Black Bear had already fallen asleep and Gao Xing found his place at the very back of the bus, he was obviously glancing at Barbie and DJ from time to time. "I'm sure everyone's enjoying the ride. Why don't you just do the same?"

"I guess you're right." Xiaoxi mumbled as she sat back to look out of the window. Her thoughts soon drifted to someone she wanted to see for this past few weeks. _Chenfeng._

"You miss him, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Xiaoxi limply nodded as she turned to Iceman of was looking at her. She gasped.

"Oh, sorry. I think I interrupted you."

"It's okay." Xiaoxi smiled. _I've been making everyone worry, huh? I guess I should atleast have fun for a while._

While everyone was busy minding their own business, Gao Xing found himself feeling a tad bored. They've been in the bus for quite some time now and he was getting pretty impatient. "Hey Killer! Are we there yet?!" he asked. His loud voice made everyone turn to him, even Barbie.

"Just a little further, Gao Xing!" Killer said, flicking his wrist. "Just stay quiet until then, kay?"

"What did you say?!"

"Oops. My tongue slipped." Killer's eyes widened as he covered his mouth.

"You've done it, dude." Frog said sleepily.

"Here we go again." DJ said lazily. "Doesn't he ever get sick of hitting people?"

Barbie glares at Gao Xing. _He's doing it again._ "Gao Xing! Don't you dare do anything stupid!"

"Who said I would?" Gao Xing said as he approached the stunned Killer. He grabbed him by the shoulder and made him yelp.

"Spare me." Killer whispered.

"Hey!" Barbie exclaimed.

"What?" Gao Xing gave Killer a headlock which made him want to choke. Killer struggles under Gao Xing's hold. He soon lets go and laughs. "I was just having fun."

"Having fun?" Barbie gives him a look of disbelief. _That's his idea of fun?_

"Let him do his thing, Barbie. No use talking to a guy like him." DJ said, rising behind Barbie. "Come on, just sit down." He glared at Gao Xing. Gao Xing in turn also gave him a grave look and slowly shook his head. As silence drifted over everyone, the bus abruptly stops.

"We're here!" Killer exclaimed, cheerily. He jumped up.

"Shut up." Gao Xing said, as he eyed Barbie who was on top of DJ. Everyone was just as shocked. The two were blushing.

"Uh.." Barbie stammered as she realized how close her face was to DJ's. "Sorry about that!" she was quick to say. She hastily got her bearings back and runs out of the bus in embarrassment.

"Woah." DJ said, still lying on the floor.

"Are you ok, dude?" Frog asked, looking down at DJ.

"Oh, everything's fine alright." DJ said, somewhat in a daze. _Who would've thought she was that heavy?_ _Ugh. Did I break anything?_

"He probably enjoyed it." Frog whispered to Black Bear. The two quietly laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Killer said, passing over DJ slowly. "Excuse me." Everyone else soon followed.

"Hey DJ, let's go!" Xiaoxi said as she walked through the door.

"Oh, yeah. I'll catch up later, guys! Ow." DJ said as he tried to fight back the pain he was experiencing. _I'll be okay. I'll be okay._

_

* * *

The fun starts at Chapter 3.. :D Lol. Poor DJ.. _

_-__**Jemm**_


	3. Let's Set Up Camp

_Chapter 3_

_I wonder how many chapters it would take to finish this… about 10 would do, I think._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. But I made up some names when it's necessary so technically, I own the made-up ones._

* * *

"So how does this go again?" Frog asked while he freely messed with the different parts of his tent. 

"You're doing it all wrong!" Black Bear scolded as he pointed to the tent's manual. "We'll be sharing this tent, atleast assemble it right."

"Yes, sir!'

Iceman and Angel who were also trying to assemble their tents laughed at the two. "They're really a lot of fun, huh big brother?"

"Yeah." Iceman mumbled. "Well, let's hurry and fix up our tents."

"Angel!" Shao Wei called as he ran towards her. "Want me to help you out? I just finished with mine."

"Oh, thanks."

_Not again._ Iceman thought as he watched Shao Wei. _He's purposely trying to impress her. Shao Wei.._

"Anything wrong, Iceman?" Shao Wei asked with a jolly smile. "Want me to help you too?"

Iceman suddenly stopped fixing his tent and stared at Shao Wei with narrowed eyes. _Don't say anything. _After noticing that Angel was giving him that leave-us-alone look in her eyes, he quickly turned away and continued with his assembling.

"You're kidding, right?" Gao Xing asked as he stared at Barbie's huge tent. Ofcourse, it was a pink one. It was so big that all of them could fit in it.

"Ofcourse, I'm not." Barbie declared as she stood next to Gao Xing. "This is the smallest one that I own."

"Rich girls. You just can't live without all that luxury, huh?" Gao Xing said as he shook his head.

"What did you mean by that?" Barbie asked, being a tad insulted. Gao Xing only shook his head again in reply.

"And you're gonna hang around there all alone?"

"Hmm. Yeah!" Barbie smiled as she looked at Gao Xing. They stood there staring at each other for a little while until they both got back to their senses and quickly turned away. Gao Xing poked Barbie on her forehead saying, "Don't stare at me like that, poodle."

"Stop calling me names!" Barbie demanded with a pout.

"Make me." Gao Xing raised an eyebrow. "Poodle."

Barbie scoffs in response. She wanted to shout back at him with a few insults too but then again, something made her feel that she shouldn't.

"Hey, it's not like you to just stay quiet. You usually start chattering non-stop at this point." Gao Xing quickly pointed out as he took a step closer to Barbie. "Ran out of things to say?" he mocked.

"Nope!" Barbie shook her head. "I guess it's no use arguing with a barbarian like you." She stuck out her tongue and ran towards Xiaoxi.

Gao Xing sighed.

"Hey guys, we'll need some firewood. Who's willing to gather some?" Black Bear announced. Everyone looked at each other; clearly, none of them were willing to.

"I'll do it," Gao Xing said, stepping forward. "since everyone's too afraid to walk around the woods for a while."

"Hey what did you mean by that, tough guy?" DJ asked furiously as he walked infront of Gao Xing. "I'd gladly go."

"What—"

"No. I'll go." Barbie stood between the two. Everyone was quite shocked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Barbie." Killer said as he chuckled a little, "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not!" Barbie placed her hands on her waist and started to stand tall with assurance. "I'm serious."

_Interesting. _Gao Xing turned to Barbie, "Let's see you do it."

"We can't let her go!" DJ protested.

"DJ's right, Gao Xing." Xiaoxi said. Everyone else nodded in approval.

"I guess she can't take it then, huh?"

"I sure can!" Barbie raised her chin up. "Just wait and see!" She quickly started dashing towards the woods without saying another word.

"Gao Xing! Why did you convince her?" Black Bear asked.

"Hey, she did it with her own free will."

"I'm worried about her though." Xiaoxi said.

"We could go look for her, you know." Shao Wei suggested.

"I think we should just leave her alone." Angel suddenly said and caught everyone's attention at the same time. She was startled herself. "Maybe she wants to prove herself or something similar to that."

Everyone gave Angel's thought a consideration for a while.

"Uhm. Maybe so." Xiaoxi said.

"But if she's not back by half an hour, I'm going after her." DJ declared.

Gao Xing looked at DJ. He suddenly felt a little guilty for letting Barbie go through this._ But then again, she's just out for some firewood. Nothing could go wrong, right?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"BARBIE!" They all screamed in unison. DJ was about to run towards the woods but Gao Xing quickly shoved him aside and soon disappeared into the woods.

"I don't understand Gao Xing sometimes." Killer said.

"I think it has something to do with love." Xiaoxi suggested.

"That's a little hard to believe." Frog said, laughing.

"Maybe we should follow Gao Xing." Iceman said.

"No, guys. Stay here, I'll go." DJ nodded then dashed into the woods.

"Will they be alright?" Iceman asked.

_

* * *

Where are you?_ Gao Xing found himself panting after several minutes of running around. He suddenly realized he lost his sense of direction after having to blindly run around to look for Barbie. Just then, he heard another scream from Barbie. _She's close._ He turns to his right and steps through a series of bushes. "Huh?" He was startled to see Barbie standing infront of him. She apparently dropped the firewood she just gathered and was shaking. "Gao Xing!" She exclaimed as she clutched on to him. Gao Xing was startled by the sudden gesture. "What happened?" 

"Th-There was a spider on one of those branches I picked up."

"What?" Gao Xing hit his forehead. "I ran all the way here just because of a spider?"

"You don't understand! It was big and scary!"

"Big and scary, huh?" Gao Xing shook his head. "Could you let go of me now?"

"Huh?" Barbie realized that she was holding on to Gao Xing a little too much. She felt herself blush. "Uh. Sorry about that." She quickly backed off.

"Thanks. I was practically choking."

"Hmph. So why did you come along? Were you worried about me or something?"

"Huh? Don't get the wrong idea, they forced me to anyway."

"Yeah, sure." Barbie said, sarcastically. "Either way, thanks." She gave him a smile.

"Whatever."

"Why do you always have to say that? Can't you be nice even just for one minute?"

Gao Xing sneered, "Your welcome." He mumbled.

"We should get back now, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Gao Xing nodded as he walked towards the scattered wood. He began picking them up silently.

Barbie watched him, seemingly amused. _He's not so bad._

"Hey, don't get all comfortable there. You better help me here."

"Alright, alright!"

_

* * *

It took me a while to finish this one for this day. I was busy watching this new anime I found. :D Thanks for reading. _

_**- Jemm**_


End file.
